


This Time Together

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Secret Santa 2017, Sheith secret santa, clone!shiro, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sorry for it being so late but Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to Oliver (@StarryEyedVoid on Twitter) I was your Sheith Secret Santa and I sincerely hope you enjoy the story! Hopefully I included everything you wanted too.





	This Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so late but Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to Oliver (@StarryEyedVoid on Twitter) I was your Sheith Secret Santa and I sincerely hope you enjoy the story! Hopefully I included everything you wanted too.

Keith rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen, waking up in the morning was never easy on him. He entered the small room that was aboard the ship. Stretching his arms over his head he grabbed one of the cups and poured some of the liquid that Alteans seemed to believe was coffee, only because it did wake you up, but it tasted nothing like it.    
  
Bringing the drink to his lips, he quickly chugged down the liquid, knowing if he didn’t it would come right back out. Once gone, he exited the room again and headed for Shiro’s room. In the hall he passed a yawning Lance, with Hunk pushing him through the hallway.    
  
“Morning Keith,” Hunk waved, his eyes half closed from lack of sleep.    
  
Keith simply nodded, turning the corner and knocking on Shiro’s door.    
  
The door opened soon after the knock to reveal a chipper, wide awake Shiro.    
  
“Merry Christmas, Keith,” Shiro smiled, looking at Keith with soft eyes.    
  
Keith gave a small smile in return, gently reaching for Shiro’s hands and holding them in his own, Shiro giving a small flinch from the gesture but Keith brushed it off as just surprise from it.    
  
“Merry Christmas, Shiro,” Keith replied, looking into the others eyes.    
  
Shiro’s eyes seemed, different since he had come back, they were the same silver color they had always been, but the soft warmness that had been there long ago, was replaced by something dull. The way he looked at Keith would look the same to anyone else as it had been, but to Keith it was completely different.    
  
Shiro gently pushed passed Keith, letting go of one of his hands to guide him down the hall and into the bay. Pidge joined them in the hall and walked with them, chatting with Shiro about whatever. This was different too, Shiro would normally love talking it up with Pidge but he was brief with them. Pidge didn’t seem to mind or notice, but Keith had and it bugged him to no end.    
  
They made it to the bay and everyone became silent as they looked around the room in awe. Coran and Allura had been up all night preparing the room to look like a traditional earthling christmas as they had all explained it.    
  
“Wow, the room looks amazing!” Pidge exclaimed, adjusting their glasses and turning to an approaching Allura.    
  
“Thank you. It took some time, but I hope you all like it and it matches exactly what it would be like on Earth,” Allura blushed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.    
  
“It is more than we expected. But there are people on earth who like to… overdo it. It looks amazing guys,” Shiro said, giving a smile to Coran and Allura who both looked exhausted.    
  
Keith was silent as he looked around the room, this was nothing he had ever experienced back on Earth. Mostly because his dad wasn’t around and well… he never knew his mom. This was going to be one of his first proper christmas’.   
  
“Christmas!” Lance hollered, entering the room with Hunk close behind. He was jumping around like a child, running around looking and oo-ing at everything in sight.    
  
Everyone watched Lance in slight confusion, they had never seen him this excited about anything other than girls or the occasional mission.    
  
“You must really love this holiday…” Allura said, watching him bound around.    
  
“This is my favorite holiday of the year. The tree, the decorations, the presents! Oh and you guys even got the mistletoe. Allura come here and give me a- ACK!” Lance was cut off by a bow being slapped over his mouth by Pidge who had grown annoyed with his hyperness.    
  
“Anyway, let’s celebrate!”    
  


* * *

  
The team spent the entire morning doing what each of them did on Earth on Christmas day. Hunk made his traditional breakfast for them, Pidge adding some of their own style with him. Lance and Shiro taught Allura and Coran how to wrap things, with some minor complications of understanding the paper and tape.   
  
However, Keith sat off to the side, watching them. He never got to experience the same things they did, so he just kind of watched, seeing what it was like to be apart of it all. The only real Christmas he had ever had was with Shiro, back on Earth before he left to go to Kerberos.    
  
Letting out a sigh, Keith exited the bay, heading towards his room once again, but not without Shiro noticing him leave.   
  
Keith sped down the hall, knowing his absence wouldn't go unnoticed by someone. He entered his room and let the door shut behind him.   
  
Waiting a moment by the door, he let out a sigh, hearing no one outside. He walked to his bed, plopping down and looking up to the ceiling. Letting his eyes close and his mind wander wasn’t a good idea at the moment, but he didn’t know any better. 

  
His very first Christmas was with Shiro. It was always with Shiro. He knew nothing about the holiday other than how it was with him. He opened his eyes, realizing they were now pricked with tears at the edges. Sitting up he rubbed his face against his arm.    
  
The person who was here might not even be the Shiro he had spent those years with, and that’s what hurt to most. Whatever the Galra did, that wasn’t  _ his _ Shiro.    
  
A knock brought Keith back to reality, he looked over to his door, hoping it was just his imagination until another knock sounded and the person outside spoke.    
  
“Keith, are you in there?” Shiro asked, his voice sounding concerned.    
  
Standing from his bed he made his way to the door and opened it, coming face to face with him.    
  
There was silence between them as Shiro looked at Keith. Keith’s face was red, his eyes puffy and obvious that he had been crying.    
  
“Are you okay? You left the party without saying anything.”    
  
Keith was silent and moved out of the doorway, Shiro taking that as a gesture for him to come in.    
  
The door closed once Shiro was in and Keith made his way back to his bed.    
  
“I’m fine,” Keith finally responded, letting his head hang.    
  
“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, settling down next to him.    
  
“Yeah. I was just thinking about Christmas with you at the Garrison,” Keith replied, looking up but avoiding looking at Shiro.    
  
Shiro was silent, he didn’t know exactly what to say so he stayed quiet, until his mind was made up on what to say.    
  
“Do you miss it?” Shiro asked, keeping his own gaze away from Keith.    
  
“Yes…” Keith replied quickly, catching Shiro off guard with his quick response. “I want Christmas with just us again. It was the only time I had ever experienced that sort of thing and… when you disappeared it all changed.”    
  
Shiro didn’t reply this time, he wanted Keith to take this moment to get everything off his chest.    
  
“I missed you so much,” Keith held his breath, letting the tears running down his cheeks go.    
  
Shiro didn’t respond again, and Keith didn’t expect him to. Keith silently turned to Shiro, letting himself drop forward onto Shiro’s shoulder. A little taken aback, Shiro was still for a moment before resting his arms around Keith, holding him gently.    
  
“I’m sorry I’m ruining this for you,” Keith muttered, pulling himself back slightly.    
  
“You aren’t ruining anything. But, I do think it’s time to start new traditions together. We can have Christmas together, but we should also be around the others,” Shiro replied, pulling back as well, too look Keith in the eyes.    
  
Keith nodded, slightly, trying to wipe away his tears with his palms. Shiro joined in, using his own hands to wipe at Keith’s face.    
  
Keith chuckled slightly, causing Shiro to laugh back.    
  
“There’s the Keith I know. Now, let’s have the best Christmas.”    
  
Keith nodded, standing from the bed and holding out a hand to Shiro for him to take. Shiro took his hand and stood with him, leading them both towards the door.    
  
At this point, Keith didn’t care who he was having Christmas there, as long as Shiro was there, even if it wasn’t the Shiro he knew back then. 

**Author's Note:**

> @shiirxtakashii on Twitter!


End file.
